Twilight: Channy Edition
by eatlesschickin
Summary: It's Sonny Munroe's first day at Condor Studios, and she has already caught the eye of Chad Dylan Cooper, a popular tv star who secludes himself and doesn't date. Will fate bring them together? Non vamp. Rated T. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight: Channy Edition**

Disclamer: I own absolutetly nothing.

Full Summary: It's Sonny Munroe's first day at the _So Random!_ Studio. She was going through a tough time, having to leave behind all her friends, family, and now ex-boyfriend. It was a tough break-up, and she wasnt quite sure she would ever heal. Everything soon changes though, when she catches the eye of Chad Dylan Cooper. Tawni, her fake co-star, informs her that Chad Dylan Cooper is untangible, and he secludes himself from everyone. Will Sonny pull it off?

_Prologue_

_I shook my hand up and down, every nerve in my hand tingling as I touched the cold, hard glass of the snowglobe. Beautiful glitter, each indvidual piece shimmering, floated all around the purple heart in the middle. I couldnt help but think, did this snowglobe have a real meaning, other than just being a snowglobe? I figured it was a symbol of love, of course, considering there was a heart. But something more sophisticated, too. The heart was trapped, like in a box. No way to recieve love, or to give love. It was frozen in time. And from that moment in time on, I felt like a snowglobe, with no love to give or recieve. Frozen. Will I ever love again?_

* * *

"Mom, really, it's fine." I insisted, pulling out the few extra pairs of socks my mom had packed in my suitcase. If I ran out of socks, I'd buy more. But my suitcase was overflowing, and I wasn't in the mood to take out another suitcase just to put some socks in.

My mom placed her hands on her hips and sighed. I was stubborn, and she had given up. Thankfully. She stared at me for a long time, trying to make me crack. Then she laughed, losing the serious contest, as usual. I had become the expert at the serious contest, after the hard break-up I went through. I didn't smile much anymore. She walked over to me and embraced me in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you, sweetie." Her voice was shaky, and I knew she would break down any moment. I patted her on the back.

"You can visit anytime, you know. It's just California. It's not that far away." I tried, but it didn't work. She started crying anyways.

"It is far away, Sonny. But you're a big girl, I know you can handle it." She replied, wiping away a few tears from her eyes as she pulled away. I was having second thoughts about leaving now, but I already said goodbye to everyone. And I mean _everyone._

"Thanks mom. I'm going to miss you, too." I quickly checked the clock on my side table and gasped. If we didn't get in the car right then, I would miss my flight.

"Mom, lets go. I don't want to miss my flight." I grabbed my suitcase and she followed me out the door, keys in hand. She unlocked the car and I got in the passengers seat, not even bothering to put my suitcase in the trunk. I kept it at my feet.

"Call everyday." My mom reminded me. For some reason, she assumed I was forgetful. She started the car and we were off. I waved bye to my house. Well, my old house. The house blurred, and I had to wipe a few tears that were going to trickle down any minute. Pretty soon it was out of sight, and I felt a little better. It doesnt make sense, but sometimes when you see something or someone you know you wont see for a long time, you cry more.

We were at the airport in no time, and I found myself wishing the ride was longer. I stepped out of the car and grabbed my suitcase.

"Sonny." My mom called from the car. She rolled down the window so I could hear her better.

"Yes?" I leaned in, knowing that she would probably want to kiss my head goodbye.

"Be safe, and have fun, kiddo." I was right, but she kissed my cheek instead. Once again, I felt the tears threatning to pour down any minute. I walked away, looking back once to wave, then walked into the airport.

My new life began.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Sonny Munroe, the new girl." Was my greeting line for practically everyone I met. It was getting tiring, but once I was done making my rounds, I would never have to say that line ever again. I _hated _being the new girl.

"Ah, Sonny, im glad you're here. I'm Marshall Pike. But call me Marshall." He held out his hand, and I took it hesitantly. My mom told me there were alot of fakes in hollywood, and you never know whom you can really trust. But I knew he would be no harm, because he was my manager. Managers can't be fake, can they?

"You're dressing room is right down that hall. You'll be sharing it with Tawni Hart. You know her, right? She'll give you a tour of the studio." He pointed down a _long_ hallway, but I was glad it was down there. I needed to take a long walk by myself.

"Well actually, I already made my rounds." I admitted, smiling. I realized I wasnt really being "Sunny" today. But how could I? I had just left all my friends and family behind. And..._him. _But I could deal with that.

"Oh. Well are you hungry? She could show you to the cafeteria." He suggested. I nodded my head, deciding to agree. I wasn't hungry, but if I didn't decide on something, the conversation would go on for _hours._

I waved bye and made my way down the hall. It wasn't as long as I hoped, but I still had sometime to think to myself. Right across my dressing room was a wall, with all the pictures of the cast of _So Random!_ on it. I smiled. My picture was up there. It was good a feeling, you know? The feeling that you actually _belonged_. That you made a _difference_, or were going to.

The only person I hadn't met yet was Tawni. I was afraid. She was probably a fake, as my mom warned. But maybe if I was nice to her first, she would be nice back. I knocked on the door, not knowing if I should just walk in. I mean, it was half of _my_ dressing room now. But I still had to be polite, anyways.

She answered almost right away, and she was smiling. I couldn't yet tell if it was a real smile or a fake one, but I guess i'd find out later if she was truly nice.

"Come in, Sinny." Tawni gestured inside, and I walked in. It was pretty roomy, and there was already another vanity for me. Unless she used two, I wasn't sure.

"My names _Sonny, _not _Sinny._ Just letting you know." I informed her, and she nodded her head like she understood. But I don't think she was even listening to me. She walked over to her vanity and sat down.

"So Senny, would you like a tour of the studio?" She asked, messing up my name yet again. I shook my head no, not even saying "No thanks." If she wanted to mess up my name and be rude, then I'll be rude, too.

"Would you like food? I know people from Wisconsin eat alot." She laughed. I didn't join her. Now she was making jokes about my home? Maybe she wasn't doing it on purpose- being mean. I decided to give her a break.

"Actually, we eat the same amount as any other state." I replied, laughing too. "But sure, I am kind of hungry." I lied. I ate a whole buffet for breakfast. When I was sad, food calmed me down. Well, that, and I was forced to eat the whole buffet, or else my mom's feelings would be hurt.

She stood up and walked to the door. She turned the gold knob, but not before she checked her hair in the mirror that hung on the door. I followed behind her as she walked out, and left the door open. I don't think they're would be robbers in a security-guarded studio.

We walked right next to each other, not talking much. I guess I would have to start the conversation.

"So, are you one of those girls that can keep a secret, or do you like to gossip alot?" I chuckled. She turned towards me and smiled.

"Girl, you know I love to gossip! Listen, if we're going to be friends, we have to tell each other everything, alright? I'll start today, by giving you the dish out on everyone. Everybody here has a back story. You want to hear them? They're pretty juicy. "

We walked into the cafeteria and she showed me to the _So Random!_ table. It wasn't near the window, but it was still a fairly nice table. It looked like the others, but something about it made it special. Maybe it was the fair amount of gum on the bottom? Or the ketchup stains?

"Sure, i'd like to know." I shrugged. We both sat down, and she grinned, almost evily.

"Alright, but from now on, when you hear gossip, you have to tell me it too. Okay?" She whispered. I nodded and smiled. I didn't like spreading gossip, but if it got me to be friends with Tawni Hart, then I would have to.

"Okay, see that girl?" She asked softly, nodding towards the girl named Portlyn, from _MacKenzie Falls. _I nodded, and she continued.

"She only got on the show because her mom made out with Mister Condor once." She told me. I didn't believe her.

"I don't think that'd be true.I heard Mister Condor's really strict."

She laughed really loud. Almost everyone looked. But she didn't mind the attention. In fact, I think she wanted the attention.

"That's why the call it "rumors" or "gossip", because you will never know what's really true." She explained, putting air quotes around certain words.

I realized hearing gossip wasn't all that fun. Maybe for Tawni it was, but not for me. I'd rather just be in my, or should I say _our,_ dressing room, watching tv. I wasn't even hungry anyways. I felt bad for Portlyn. I bet it wasn't even true. Gossip stinks.

Hollywood didn't seem all that it was cracked up to be.

But then I saw him.

"Who's that?" I asked quietly, pointing to the blonde-haired guy who just walked into the cafeteria.

"That's Chad Dylan Cooper, duh. Haven't you ever watched _MacKenzie Falls?"_

I shook my head. I had only watched it once, and it was only for about five minutes. It was really dramatic, and comedy was more of my thing.

"Oh, well he's the lead guy. He keeps to himself, he secludes himself, and no girl can ever get him. So don't even try." Tawni replied, taking a drink of water she had gotten. I didn't even notice she left to get a drink. I must have been busy looking at Chad.

"Why?"

She looked at me and sighed.

"Sonny, just listen to me, alright?" She sounded some-what annoyed, so I stopped asking. At least she got my name right.

I looked back over to the _MacKenzie Falls _table. He was looking at me. His expression was blank, and I wished I knew what he was thinking. I kept staring at him, as if something would happen, like he would walk over and say hi. Nothing happened though, so I looked away.

I hadn't stopped thinking about him, and I think maybe he hadn't stopped thinking about me either. Everytime I looked over to him, he was looking at me. I wouldn't smile, we would just stare.

Could Tawni be lying? Maybe she just wanted him all to herself?

No matter what the reason was, I made it my mission to become friends with Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

**If you have a chance, and if you're not in a hurry, please _review_. Reviews**** are greatly appreciated, and they keep me going. Thanks. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight: Channy Edtion**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

After returning from the cafeteria, Tawni retired to her vanity, and I layed down on the couch. I was going to try to nap, but I couldn't stop thinking. So many thoughts were running through my head, but there was one very distinct one which I knew would never leave me. Chad Dylan Cooper.

Who was he? Well, he was the star of MacKenzie Falls. Tawni said he secluded himself, and never dated. Not that I had my eyes on him, or anything.

Ok, fine, I did. But how could I not? His sandy blonde hair, his crystal-like blue eyes, and that _look_. The one that made him look like he was thinking deeply about something. I always loved a deep thinker, for I am one myself. Obviously.

"Sonny, are you going to sleep? Because I was about to watch some TV, and I don't want _you_ to disrupt _me_."

Oh, so now the truth comes out. I knew it would, eventually. Tawni was obviously a hollywood fake, one of those girls who only cares about herself. The world revolves around her, or at least _she_ thinks so.

"You know what? Go ahead, watch TV and lose some brain cells." That outta do it, scare her into not watching TV. Those type of girls were always self conscious. "I'm just going to go for a walk."

She didn't seem to mind my remark, because when I left my spot on the couch, she plopped down on it and switched on the TV. I looked back at her and rolled my eyes. It was only my first day here, and I already felt my blood starting to boil.

I walked out the door, slamming it with as much force as I could use. The door rattled and I smiled deviously, hoping that annoyed her a bit. I began to walk, without a positive destination. It didn't matter though, as long as I was away from that bleach-blonde witch, I was good.

I passed by Nico and Grady's dressing room, and their door was wide open. I snuck a peek as I walked by. They were just watching TV, which I assumed was football, because they had on football jerseys and were screaming their heads off.

Next I passed by Zora's room, which was closed, unfortunately. She seemed very strange, and I did wonder frequently what her room would look like. Would it be full of weird science experiments? Or would it just be a plain dressing room? These types of questions kept me awake at night.

After passing many pieces of wonderful art hung on the colorful walls, and making a million curves and turns, I was at the cafeteria. I hesitated to enter, not knowing if Chad would be in there. I did want to see him, and maybe talk to him, but I was _nervous. _I didn't usually get nervous around boys, but he was different. I couldn't put my finger on it.

I popped my head in, just to see. Only a few people were there, people that looked like extras in some shows. I sighed and kept walking, still not sure of where I was going.

Finally, I reached it, my destination. I didn't think it would be my destination, for I didn't even have one all along. But I stopped there, staring at the giant double doors that were covered by huge posters on each side. They both were MacKenzie Falls' posters, with none other than Chad Dylan Cooper's face plastered on them. My heart skipped a few beats, just staring at the poster with him on it. If this was how I reacted to a poster, than how would I react around the real thing?

"Excuse me Miss, but what is your reason for being here?" A deep voice awakened me from my daze, and I had to blink a couple of times as I fixated my eyes on him. It was obviously the MacKenzie Falls' security guard.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm new here." I explained, and he just glared. He obviously didn't believe me.

"Be on your way, now." Was all he said, and I wish he hadn't. I really wanted to go in, to meet Chad, to befriend him. I would be one of the firsts to do that. I could pull it off.

I looked at the security guard, with pleading eyes. He kept staring right back, but not with even a hint of emotion showing. He actually looked rather bored, if you ask me.

"Be on your way now, Miss." He repeated, and I finally listened. It was no use just standing and staring at him. He would eventually call for back-up, and throw me out of the studio itself. I would be locked out all night.

Right as I turned around to leave, I heard the huge doors squeak open. I flipped around to see who it was, feeling my heart pounding even harder. It was Chad Dylan Cooper. I had my chance. But he looked at me, and his jaw dropped. I wondered why he would be so suprised, or scared, to see me? What did I even do, except stare at him in the cafeteria?

"Watch out!" He yelled, but still came sprinting towards me. I looked at him strangely, then looked ahead, and saw an out of control mail cart zooming towards me. I screamed, and tried to move, but I was frozen in place.

Just seconds before the mail cart would have hit me and sent me flying backwards, Chad grabbed me and yanked me out of the way, and sent us crashing to the ground instead. The mail cart crashed into the dead end, and about a billion envelopes of different sizes and colors went flying. Chad held me tightly, with his arm wrapped around my waist. We layed there, flat on our backs, as the mail flew about, landing all over the hallway.

The security guard's mouth was ajar, and he ran over to help us. He helped me up first, but when he held out his hand for Chad, he ignored it and stood up himself. Before I could even thank Chad, he ran away, back behind the closed doors. I stared, wide-eyed, and shocked.

The security guard just shrugged, obviously thinking it was odd of him to run, too.

I thanked the security guard and left the odd, unforgettable scene. I wanted to tell everyone what had happened, but that would be childish. Besides, nobody would even care. Tawni wouldn't care, that's for sure. Plus, I was the new girl, so not everyone was quite comfortable around me yet. I would have to wait to tell my story.

_How did he know there would be a mail cart out of control, coming to hit me? Why did he leave before I could even say one word? Why was there a mail cart zooming down the hall anyways?!_

Now _these_ were the questions that kept me awake at night.

* * *

**A/N I'm going to say this once: nobody in this story is a vampire. Haha. Some people keep thinking that, but no. I know it's kind of dumb to call it Twilight: Channy Edition, when its not about vampires, but honestly? Chad being a vampire? Not hot. Haha. Review please! Thanks. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight: Channy Edition**

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Expecting to see Tawni asleep on the couch, I squeaked open the door slowly and tip-toed in. It didn't make a difference though, she still woke up from her slumber, and shot up from her position. She rubbed her eyes and stared at me, blinking a couple of times.

"Where were you?" She asked groggily, then stood up and stumbled over to her vanity. I swear, if she hadn't gotten up for her occasional TV-viewing, her butt would be glued to that vanity seat.

"I told you I went for a walk." I replied angrily, not caring for her tone, even though she was still half-asleep. I walked over to my vanity, to try it out. The seat was very comfortable, though I assumed Tawni's was probably more cushioned. She probably purposely gave me everything lesser than hers, just by a bit.

"Well sorry, Miss Moody." She shot back, brushing out her golden locks as she did so. I envied her hair. But that's all I wanted, for her attitude and everything else was undesirable.

I didn't even have the energy to come up with a decent come-back, so I just sat quiet and looked at myself in my mirror. Tawni eventually turned around in her seat, staring at me with the oddest expression. She could see my emotions through my eyes, and I could see her staring at me in my mirror. I shot her a look, but she continued to stare. Eventually she stood up and walked over to the couch to talk to me.

"Sonny," She began, in a soft and quiet voice. Was she trying to make amends? As much as she annoyed me, I really did need someone I could talk to. I couldn't hate her forever.

I turned around in my vanity seat to face her. She smiled meekly, nervously. She was obviously new to apologizing.

"Yes?" I replied, trying to soften my voice, too. I was still angry, but over-all confused. Why would Chad just run away? I wanted to go back in time, so I could grab his arm and pull him back. Force him to stay.

"I know I've been sort of a..." She looked down at her feet, wiggling her bare toes, then looked back up and winced, "_bitch_ lately. But I don't mean to be mean."

I wouldn't take that as an apology, so I kept quiet, urging her to go on. She looked at me and frowned, hoping I would say at least one word, so she wouldn't have to say "sorry" .

"So i'm sorry." I smiled. Finally. But did I have to apologize now? I didn't do anything wrong, did I? No, I don't think so. "So, let's just be friends, and stop fighting. I don't think we were really fighting, but if we continued our attitudes towards each other, it would have become a fight."

_Our _attitudes? She was the ones who was acting like a snob! I decided not to speak my mind though, because she was right, we would have started a fight.

"So friends?" She pushed, waiting for me to speak now. I nodded my head and smiled. It was sort of a fake smile though, because I wasn't truly happy. Yes, I was happy she apologized, but I wasn't happy about the whole Chad suitation.

"Good." She chirped, then walked back over to her vanity to freshen up. Her eyeshadow was wearing off after her short nap on the rock-hard couch. We would have to get a new one, I thought. I hated hard couches.

"So, what happened on your little walk? And don't play dumb, I can see it in your eyes." She half-laughed. I let out a loud sigh. There was no getting out of this conversation now, she already knew something was up. I could tell she was a persistent girl.

"Promise not to tell?" I asked, still unsure if I should tell her. It was my first day knowing her, and you can't just tell someone you just met your secrets!

She nodded her head, holding her mascara stick in one hand and the cap to it in the other. I wasn't very good at telling stories, so I decided to just get right to the point. She looked at me patiently, waiting for me to speak. I could tell she was anxious inside, though.

"Chad Dylan Cooper saved me from a mail cart that would have killed me." I blurted out. Did I mention I was an over-exaggerator?

She stared at me wide-eyed, with her mouth open so wide you could stick your whole fist in it. I was tempted to run over there and try, but I didn't.

"He what?!" She practically screamed, then jumped out of her seat (whoo, that's a first) and ran over to me. She grabbed my shoulders and shook me like crazy, until my eyes were rolling like dice.

"Tell me more!" She begged, then ran over the couch so fast, thinking that if she had walked, she would have missed my story. I stared at her for a long time, as she panted and looked at me with pleading eyes, wanting to know more.

"I don't know. It's still kind of a blur. But, all I know is that there was a mail cart zooming towards me, and he pulled me to safety. It's not that big of a deal." Nope, it's not. The biggest star on TV just saved your life, and it's no big deal. And that wasn't sarcasm, either.

"Sonny, how?" Tawni asked, looking dazed. Her eyes were huge and child-like, and she was staring at me like I was the christmas tree on christmas morning, stuffed with presents underneath.

"How what?" I replied, taking my hair brush and brushing my own hair. It was still messed up from when Chad pulled me to safety.

_Chad. _Just saying his name made my heart pound harder.

"How did you get his attention? When I first arrived at the studio, he didn't even look at me! It was like I was invisible! Why?!" She sounded mad, so maybe telling her about it wasn't the smartest idea. I would have to change the subject.

"Listen, we'll talk more later. But right now, I'm kind of hungry. Almost-dying does that to you." I stood up and headed for the door, hoping and praying that Chad would be in the cafeteria. That was the main reason I was going anyways; not just because I wanted food.

"Sonny, you almost got badly injured by a mail cart. I don't think going out for another walk is the best idea." Tawni suggested. That was the smartest thing that came out of her mouth since I met her.

"Alright." I agreed, then sat back down on the couch. "But I just want to see him. He ran away before I could even say thank you."

Tawni arched an eyebrow at me. "Really?"

"Yeah, it was really weird. Wouldn't you want people to say thank you? Wouldn't you want to feel all heroic and what not?" I sighed and layed my head down on a pillow, which was thankfully softter than the couch.

"Sonny, don't get all preoccupied with him. You're here because you were chosen to be on _So Random!, _not to hit it up with Chad Dylan Cooper." She sounded a little jealous, so now I knew for sure it was time to get off the topic. I hit on the TV, but it wasn't my fault MacKenzie Falls was on. Tawni glared at me, and I laughed nervously and changed the channel.

So much for changing the channel, because MacKenzie Falls was on that one, too! Man, that was show was popular. Tawni shot me another look, so I decided to turn off the TV all together.

Just as I was getting used to the silence that had settled around us, someone knocked on the door, making both Tawni and I jump. I hopped up to answer it, praying again that it would be Chad.

My prayers weren't answered. But, it was someone dressed in the same uniform as him. Well, she wore a skirt. It was Portlyn, the one Tawni told me about.

"Sonny?" She asked, unsure of my name. I nodded my head slowly and hesitantly, not sure yet if she was a friend or enemy.

"I'm going to say this once, and once only. You better stay away from Chad, okay?" Ok, she was an enemy. And with that, she walked away, leaving me speechless and clueless too.

I closed the door, making sure nobody else was around before I did. I would never want to slam a door in someone's face, that would be really rude. Trust me, I knew the feeling. It wasn't a good one.

"Don't listen to Portlyn, she's an even bigger bitch." Tawni laughed after this, and I joined her. It was sort of funny when she cussed, like she didn't know if she was using the words properly. I never really did cuss, but if I did, I would be like that too.

"Well, let's go to bed." Tawni suggested, and I immediatly turned to check the alarm clock on the sidetable next to the couch. It was only nine thirty!

"Tawni, it's nine thirty." I scoffed, but she headed towards her bed, which was in the far corner, anyways. I didn't even realize she was in her pajamas already. She must have gotten them on when I was almost getting killed.

"In the morning, we'll go to the cafeteria for breakfast." Tawni explained, and I agreed to this, at least. I headed for my bed and grabbed my book I brought with me, _Flowers in the Attic. _I wasn't tired yet, not after what had happened, so reading always put me to sleep. Not that it was a bad book, or anything. It just calmed me.

And I guess I was sort of hungry, too.

Not for food, though.

* * *

**A/N I can't thank you enough for all the reviews&favs. So thank you! Haha. I don't really think this chapter was very exciting, but the next chapter will be exciting...I guarentee! Haha. Review please&thanks. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight: Channy Edtion**

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Weeks had passed, and I hardly ever saw Chad. When I did see him, it was only for a moment, and he was busy doing something. He would see me, then walk away. We did go to the cafeteria that morning Tawni promised, but he wasn't there. Just my luck.

I lost all hope in ever getting a chance to talk to him, and soon began to believe Tawni. He was impossible, and he surely was an expert at secluding himself. The thing that hurt me the most was that he didn't date. He saved my life basically, and then he disappeared. It was truly a disappointment.

So I decided to move on. Well, Tawni suggested it, and unfortunately I had to give in. She told me there were a million guys in the studio that would date me any day. I figured she was right, and she was. Basically any guy I asked agreed to go out with me. Well, they usually asked me first. But that's irrelevant to what i'm telling you.

I was dating a nice guy named Tom. The name makes him sound more like a grown up, but it's way better than calling him Thomas, trust me. Thomas is even more mature than Tom. So I called him Tom. We went out almost every night, and he was an overall great guy. But I don't think I was enjoying myself fully, and Tom could tell that, too.

"Sonny, you don't seem very happy." Tom spoke up that night at dinner. I regretted him saying that, because then I had to tell him about Chad. Or I could just lie, but I didn't like lying. It just wasn't my thing. It was especially hard lying when you were getting stared down by his sharp hazel eyes.

"Yeah, I guess i'm not." I admitted, getting a questioning glance in return. His jet black hair looked extra soft that night, like a pillow on his head, and I really wanted to touch it. To nap on it. Anything that would save me from breaking up with him.

Yes, I was going to break up with him. But somehow we got off the subject and I chickened out.

"Well put a smile on. Moping around will make you feel worse." Tom explained, then started eating his meal again. I started getting sort of angry with him, he was usually more sincere. I didn't know what was up, but I was too nervous to break up with him.

We left the restraunt that night, and the wind was blowing hard. He didn't even take off his jacket and put around my shoulders, like he usually did. I frowned and crossed my arms tightly, not warm enough in my white long sleeve shirt and jeans. I liked dressing casual, even for the fanciest events.

"Hey, there's a thrift store across the street. I'm going to get a lottery ticket really fast. Stay here." He ordered, and started heading down the street. I waved bye to him, even though he was turned around. I stood there shivering, not knowing if I should get in my car and wait there, or stay where he told me to. He probably wouldn't check the car and would think I ran away. So I stayed where I was.

But then an even colder breeze began to blow, and my teeth began to chatter. I looked down in the direction Tom had gone, and then the other way. The car was way down at the end of the street, but I was too cold to think about it anymore. I started walking towards the car, which was conviently located near a dark alley. Just what I needed.

I pulled my keys out of my pocket, and couldn't even feel the silver part of the key, which would usually be cold against my skin. But my fingers were numb, and I could feel my toes going numb, also. Clumsy as I was, I dropped the keys on the ground and sighed. I bent down to pick them up, but someone else was quicker than I.

"Thanks, Tom." I began, but as I stood back up, I realized it wasn't Tom.

"Hey baby, what's up?" The guy who held my keys asked. I was surronded by a group of guys, but I couldn't even see what they looked like in the light. Now if I got raped or harmed in any way by them, I wouldn't be able to describe them. But I couldn't scare myself and jump to conclusions.

"Um nothing. Just waiting for my strong, muscular, tough boyfriend to come back." I explained, the fear in my voice showing through. I did a terrible job of hiding it.

"He probably won't be back for a while. Why don't you just hang with us?" I could see him wiggle his eyebrows through the dimmed light the rusty old streetlight provided, and I immediatly regretted choosing that restraunt to dine at.

"No than-" He interrupted me and grabbed my arm, pulling me into the alley, with the rest of the guys tagging along. He pinned me against the wall, while they all laughed and taunted me. I was so scared I could have pissed my pants. But I didn't, because a loud car door distracted all of us. We turned our heads towards the sound, and I was really hoping it was a police officer.

It wasn't. He was better than a police officer, I think.

It was Chad.

Instant relief washed over me, along with regret, angst, and joy. I was so bipolar. Regret for coming to this part of town in the first place. Angst because Chad ignored me for so long, and now finally he choses to come to me? And joy, because Chad Dylan Cooper was saving me! Me, me, me! Not that Portlyn chick!_ Me._

"Is this your boyfriend?" The main guy asked me. _I wish, _I thought. But I didn't say that outloud. I was so afraid that Chad would get hurt, I couldn't even talk. The relief was gone, and then I was scared again. But not for my sake, for Chad's. There were ten guys altogether, and only one of him. I didn't know if he could fight, but even if he could, he would never beat them.

"Hi." Was all Chad muttered, and he simply pushed past all of them, and the circle they had enclosed around me, and grabbed my arm. He pulled me out of the circle and we headed for his car. All the guys stared at him, with curious looks. They did nothing to stop him, and for that I was confused. But I said nothing as we road back to the studio.

But I was just so darn curious.

"My name is Sonny. I think you know that. For starters, thank you for saving me. Also, thank you for saving me a while ago with that mail cart. I have so many questions." I breathed, still trying to catch my breath from when I was almost raped.

"Save your breath." He growled. "Because I'm not going to answer any of them."

He kept his eyes on the road, and I watched him like he was some sort of zoo animal. He was so different, so abnormal. For that, I admired him.

"Why." I said, more like a statement than a question. He looked me for a second, then looked back on the road. I wanted him to answer my questions, and even if he said he wouldn't, I was going to ask them anyways.

"Ok, why won't you answer my questions? How did you know I was in trouble? Why did you disappear and ignore me for so long? Do I have to get a tow truck for my car, which is still back near the restraunt? And what about my boyfriend?" The last few questions didn't even concern him, but since he said he wouldn't answer any of my questions, I decided to annoy him with more.

He let out a loud grunt, but didn't look at me.

"I won't because I know you have lot, and you even said so. I didn't know you were in trouble, well I did, but i'm not psychic or anything. And I disappeared because I have a reputation, and it's hard not to like you when you're staring at me with those eyes all the time."

"You like me?" I basically ignored everything else he said, and skipped to the important stuff. Really important stuff.

"You're pretty, okay? Is that the answer you're looking for?" He sounded mad. Mad that he was most likely ruining his reputation of being secluded and not dating. Why didn't he like to date? He was a very alluring guy, one that seems like he'd be girl crazy. That was my next question.

I couldn't help but blush. But still, he needed to elaborate more with his answers, so I pushed on.

"How did you know I would be in trouble?" I re-asked, not content with his previous answer.

We pulled up in front of the studio and he got out. I was about to open the door myself, but I saw him walking over and he opened it for me. He held out his hand and I grabbed it, even though I wasn't in heels or anything, or in need of assistance.

He closed the door and we walked through the studio doors, down the long hallway that lead to my dressing room. I wished the car ride was longer, so I could ask more questions. Now he was just silent, and I didn't want to annoy him more.

"Thank you." I mumbled as we stopped in front of my dressing room.

"I know I didn't answer all of your questions, and by the looks of your eager face, I know you have more. Ask me tomorrow. " Yes! Now I knew I was going to see him tomorrow!

I laughed a little, but he remained serious. "Okay."

I turned the knob on the door, waiting for him to say where to meet at. But he just walked away, leaving me clueless. Where would I meet him? The security guard wouldn't let me into the MacKenzie Falls set.

I walked into my dressing room and got ready for bed.

I had him right where I wanted him.

* * *

**A/N Thank you all for everything. Especially reviewing. They keep me writing. :) Please review! Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight: Channy Edition**

_Chapter 5_

* * *

I got up fairly early that morning, although I wasn't going to check the cafeteria for Chad until lunch time. I spent my whole morning trying to look perfect. I showered, including shampooing my hair twice, and conditioning twice. When my hair was shinier than usual, and smelt a little too much like strawberries, I got out of the shower and looked in the closet. Since none of my outfits were decent enough-or so _I_ thought- I decided to borrow one of Tawni's outfits.

"Sonny, why are you up so early? It's-" She rolled over in her bed to check the alarm clock, then rolled back over to face me, "eleven in the morning."

Wow, if that was early for her, what was late for her? Five o' clock?

"I'm going to lunch with Chad. I'll explain what happened later. Just for now, I want you to call Tom and tell him I almost got murdered while he was getting a goddamn lottery ticket." I pulled on my gray jacket (Yes, I decided to wear at least a piece of my clothing) and looked for my favorite converse. They were old, and a little bit dirty, but they were the most comfortable. I didn't know how anyone could walk around in heels all day.

"You almost got murdered? Sonny! You have to call the cops!" Tawni bounced out of bed and ran to the cordless phone on her vanity. I ran over to her and snatched the phone out of her hand before she could dial.

"No, it's okay. I don't even know what the guys looked like, anyways. Please don't call, okay?" She looked at me and sighed, then slammed down the phone. I think she just wanted an excuse to talk to a police officer, hopefully a young, hot one.

"Tell me the story at least. And maybe you should call Tom, he is_ your _boyfriend, not mine." She sat down on the couch while I just headed for the door. In the blurry reflection of the brass doorknob, I could see Tawni's eager face. I wasn't going to give in this time, I was too anxious to meet up with Chad.

"Later. Please call Tom. Tell him we're over, too. And if he asks why I didn't do it myself, tell him that he left me to almost die. Thank you." I said bitterly, still mad over the incident. I couldn't help my heart from fluttering when I thought of it though, how Chad came to my rescue. It was a bitter-sweet memory.

Tawni sighed again, but nodded her head in agreement. I left her there, sitting on the couch. Before I closed the door fully I saw her picking up the phone to call Tom.

* * *

I was so nervous to be meeting up with Chad again, that I practically stumbled down the hall. Luckily, nobody was around to see my nervous tripping. It felt like the trip to the cafeteria was super short, and I was about to walk back. But what was the point of shampooing twice if I was just going to turn around? Sonny Munroe backs down on nothing!

I took a deep breath, and stepped into the cafeteria. Chad was there already, sitting at his MacKenzie Falls table, all alone. I felt bad, he looked lonely, but I knew that was just me. He loved being alone.

I walked over there slowly, for he was looking down and I didn't want to scare him. He probably didn't get scared easily though, so there was no point of walking like a slug. I pulled out a chair next to him, and it squeaked as I dragged across the carpeted floor. Cheap chairs.

"Hi." I barely managed to whisper, and he immediatly looked up at me. He didn't smile, or frown, he just looked bored.

"Hi Sonny." He replied, looking into my eyes intensly, as if he could read everything I was thinking. _Oh god, I hope he couldn't!_

I think I looked really nervous, because he tilted his head strangely and asked if I was okay. I nodded, but I still had to choke down my own saliva. I had never been so nervous around a guy before.

"Thank you. For uh, saving me. Twice." I laughed at this, because the way I worded it made me sound very accident-prone. It was the truth, though.

"Yeah. It's not hard. All you have to do is follow you around all the time and wait for something bad to happen. Which happens alot."

"I'm sorry. I don't try to get into danger. Wait, did you just say you follow me around?" He showed no signs of embarassment, which shows that he was going to tell me sooner or later that he stalked me. Not that I minded, though.

"Yes. You don't want me to follow you? Or would you rather get into trouble?" He asked, then took a sip of water. The way he acted made him seem unhuman, so for a moment I thought he wouldn't drink or eat anything. But he was human, and I was too, so I was making too much of a big deal.

"Well, I'd rather be _with _you than be _stalked _by you." I admitted. He looked at me and took me by suprise: he smiled. I wish I had brought my camera, to savor that moment forever.

"Chad, can I ask you something?" I mumbled, and he nodded. I knew he wouldn't be mad for me asking this, because he suggested me to ask him questions anyways, but I was still hesitant.

"Why do you follow me?" He laughed lightly, then took my hand and held it in is. I was hoping mine wasn't sweaty, because that would be embarassing.

"Because, Sonny Munroe, I like you. You fail to see the obvious." I rolled my eyes but smiled, because Chad Dylan Cooper liked me. Not Portlyn. Me.

Speak of the witch, she entered, and immediatly saw me with Chad. Her eyes widened, but then turned into two darts, stabbing me with every blink. I looked away nervously, back at Chad. He saw my discomfort, then looked towards Portlyn.

"Don't worry about her. I hate her, actually." Chad whispered in my ear, purposely trying to make Portlyn more angry.

"Chad, I don't want to get in between anything you guys have. Don't make me be the bad guy." I pleaded, but he stood up and walked over to Portlyn. He started talking to her, but the whole time she was glaring at me.

I got up from my seat and headed for the door; Chad would have to wait. I wasn't going to get glared at by Portlyn all afternoon.

While I was almost near the door, someone came up and pushed me from behind and onto the floor. I rolled and hit my back against the wall, grunting girlishly as I did. I heard Portlyn cackle, an evil witches laugh, but it was further back, so someone else had pushed me. I looked up and saw another guy dressed in a MacKenzie Falls uniform, and I glared at him.

"What was that for?!" I screamed, not caring about all the glares and wide-eyes stares from other people in the cafeteria.

"Oh, this is Rich. He's new to MacKenzie Falls, like how you're new to _So _Boring_!" _Portlyn laughed. Rich smiled at me deviously. I wouldn't take it any longer, I was going back home. It was my second week here and I already hated it. Other than Chad being totally awesome, it was hell on earth.

Chad ran over and helped me up, holding me close to him.

"I'm sorry. Let's go." He mumbled to me, but I pushed away from him.

"Let's go is right! Except i'm the only one who's leaving! It's only my second week here, and i'm hated by so many people! Actually, just _Snortlyn_ and _Bitch_, but still! Goodbye!" I fled the cafeteria, tears stinging my eyes. Nothing or nobody could make me stay.

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry I took so long to update. I've been super busy. Please review, thanks. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight: Channy Edition**

_Chapter 6_

You would think that if you were walking slow somewhere, you would notice more things than if you were walking fast to someplace. But as I ran down that long corridor, which led to the only place I feel secure- my dressing room- I noticed the smallest details. Like the crown molding that helped bring out the color of the beige-painted ceiling, and the curly designs on the molding that brought out the burgundy carpet. But no matter what speed you may be going, you will always notice the numerous posters of Chad stinkin' Dylan Cooper.

I have no one to blame for my own mistake, but myself. I'm the one who wanted to meet him, to hook up with him. Tawni warned me, and i'm sure if I talked with anybody else, they would have warned me too. But I kept making myself believe that new love healed old love.

"Tawni, let me in." I demanded, as I tried to jimmy the lock and open the door. I didn't bring my key, because I didn't think I would be returning so soon.

"I just got out of the shower and i'm getting dressed." She hollered, but it still sounded muffled through the nearly sound-proof door. "Why are you back so soon?" Now this question was heard clearly, and I wish I hadn't heard it after all.

"It hurts to shout through the door, just let me in." I heard loud footsteps behind me, and assumed it was Chad's, so I pounded harder.

"I'm still getting dressed!" She yelled at me, sounding angry. Without thinking twice, I pulled a bobby pin out of my hair that was supporting some loose hair, and stuck it through the middle of the lock. I moved it around a little, and finally felt the mechanics that kept the door locked. I turned it quickly, and the door gave way. I ran in and slammed the door shut behind me, being careful not to look at Tawni.

She screamed.

"Sonny, I told you I was getting dressed!" My eyes were snapped shut, so there was no reason for her to freak out.

"My eyes are closed, so shut up. Hurry up, too." I heard some rustling, and finally she let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, you may now open your eyes." She said daintly, like we weren't even shouting at each other a minute ago. I opened my eyes finally, and she was sitting on the couch and was reaching for the remote. She looked at me and arched an eyebrow.

"Why do you look so out of breath? And why are you holding onto the door like you'd float away if you didn't?" I realized I _was_ still leaning back on the door, with my arms sprawled out and holding the sides. I moved away from it, and collapsed on the floor.

"What happened _now_?" Tawni asked boredly, acting as if there's always something wrong with me.

There is, though.

"I have to leave. I don't like it here." I explained curtly, then walked to the closet to collect all my things. I pulled out my suitcase and set it on the floor, then closed the curtain so I could have some privacy while I cried. I shoved clothes into the suitcase, not even sure if it was mine, for my vision was blurred.

I heard the curtain get yanked open, and a large silhouette hovered over me. Tawni had her arms crossed.

"Sonny, you know you don't want to leave. This is your dream."

"No Tawni, this is not my dream. This is my nightmare!" I sobbed, throwing some socks harshly into the suitcase. Tawni kneeled down next to me and started unpacking everything I just put in. She looked at me and laughed, and for that I glared. She took _everything _as a joke.

"Sonny, you're such a drama queen. Just tell me what happened." She sat down criss crossed and threw my now empty suitcase off into the far corner of the huge closet.

"Portlyn and her bitch, Rich." Tawni looked at me and laughed, noticing the rhyme. Then she grew silent, urging me to continue.

"She was making fun of me, and she basically threatned me the other day. You were there, rememeber? I just can't take it. My old high school had less drama than this place, and that's pretty bad."

"Man-up, Sonny! Stop being a baby and just fight back! Cuss her out, beat her up! This is hollywood, the place where everyone wants to get in your head- to change you,"

"But you're trying to change me right now! I don't fight-"

"Sonny, you've got it in you. You have perserverance, and every girl has a bitch in them. If Portlyn wants to play nasty, play nasty back." Tawni finished, then she simply just stood up and left me in the closet, to think about everything she said.

I sat there for a few minutes alone, until I heard our dressing room door open. There was some whispering, and some foot steps towards the closet. The curtain was pulled open again, letting the bright dressing room light pour down on me. I looked up at Chad, like a helpless little puppy, ready to be adopted at the pound.

"You're staying." Chad said matter-o-factly, then shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Tawni told you?" I asked. Yes, I was staying. How could I leave?

"No, she didn't. I thought that maybe if I said you're staying you would agree. I didn't know you made up your mind yet." I let out a half-laugh, half-sigh and fumbled for my bobby pin in my pocket. I knew my hair looked horrible right then.

Right when I was about to put the bobby pin right back in place, Chad kneeled down and took it out of my hand.

"You look beautiful."

"Chad, what made you want to hang out with me? Other than me being 'beautiful', which i'm not. I thought you didn't like being around people?" I felt bad now for not saying thanks for the compliment, but it didn't matter right then.

He sat down right next to me, and then layed down on his back and looked up at the ceiling. He patted the space next to him, and I layed down too. The curtains were closed, so the giant star stickers on the ceiling glowed in the dark.

"Who told you that?" He asked eventually, after basking in the beauty of plastic ninety-nine cent stickers.

"Tawni." I replied, feeling guilty for ratting her out. But if it was a lie, then she deserved it.

"That's not true. It's not the fact that I don't like people, it's the fact that I don't like what some people _do. _"

"Like what?"

"Do you really want to know?" I nodded my head, and he sighed heavily. "It happened two years ago." He began.

I didn't speak, or nod my head, I remained frozen and listened.

"Her name was Rebecca. I never did like her name, but whatever. She was pretty, like _really _pretty." I was getting jealous, and I wanted the story to end already. But I was patient.

"Not as pretty as you, though." He added. I laughed and felt myself blush, but I couldn't help it.

"She was my girlfriend. On the second day of knowing her, I asked her out. What a mistake it was though, because you should never rush relationships. But, we went out everynight. She laughed at my jokes, she was serious when I was sad, and she had good advice. But she wasn't funny, and she was never sad, and sometimes it felt like she wasn't even human, but a robot. I want a girl who's funny."

"Not me, then." I interrupted. He laughed though, and it wasn't even a joke.

"See, you're funny." I supposed he was just saying that, but he sounded serious.

"We went out for a _year. _A whole stinking year. I regret that year, and I want it back. I couldn't bring myself to break up with her, and I told Portlyn that I was planning on it, but couldn't find the right words. Portlyn told her what I was going to do." I gasped before he could continue.

"So Rebecca insisted we should have a 'ceremony of truth' or whatever. I thought that at least I owed her that much, since I would be breaking up with her soon. So we had the ceremony, and at the ceremony we had to tell each other our biggest secrets. I told her all of my secrets. After the ceremony, I had to break up with her. She appeared fine, and didn't look devistated at all. The next day when I woke up, and got the paper, all of my secrets were posted."

"I'm so sorry you had to deal with such a bitch!" I pratically shouted, then hugged close to him. I didn't move- I didn't want to move.

He laughed, and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me even tighter against him. I layed my head on his boyish chest, and rested my hand on it.

"I'll never have to deal with a bitch as long as I have you."

"But _I _do. Portlyn threatned me." I whispered, feeling very scared now. I could never fight back.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Chad reassured, brushing a strand of hair from my face that had fell in front of my eyes.

"You promise?"

"Cross my now-healed heart and hope to die."

* * *

**A/N I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like, so long! I'm a bad person. I'll try to update more frequently. Review please&thanks. =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight: Channy Edition**

_Chapter 7_

Portlyn's POV

* * *

As if my life is not hard enough, a girl with ugly brown hair comes stumbling into the picture. It's not just the fact that she has an annoying laugh, but also that she is trying to (and succeeding) at stealing who is supposed to be my boyfriend- Chad Dylan Cooper.

At first, it's like totally whatever. But then I saw them walking around the hallway, holding hands and what not. I mean seirously, why don't you just feed me some poisoned food and let me barf already?

Oh, but believe me, it got worse. They were at the cafeteria, eating frozen yogurt that looks like sh- nevermind. The point is, they were laughing over it. Ew, corny much? Who laughs over frozen yogurt? Oh but don't worry folks, I brought a barf bag with me that time.

"Chad!" Sonny screamed, but was laughing at the same time. Shut up! You're voice is so annoying and high-pitched. No, wait, I take that back. You sound like a man.

I watched them from the _MacKenzie Falls'_ table, hiding behind the large vase of flowers. Yes, Chad wasn't sitting there. He was sitting over at the _So Random!_ table. Can you believe him? He totally went over to the dark side. Like, omg.

Then they left. And I was sitting at the table like a loner with no point in life. So why would I just continue to sit there? I followed them out the cafeteria door and outside. They were in the parking lot, getting into Chad's car. I hurried to my car to follow them. Yes, I was determined.

The ride was about ten minutes long, and their destination was a building site. Some house, only just being built, with nothing but wood, stood there on a dusty lot. They got out of the car, and I parked around the corner where they wouldn't see me. I got out of my car and hid behind a bush that had a great view of the house.

"Wow, you really building this house? All by yourself?" Sonny asked him, and he nodded his head humbly. Ah Chad, you're a wonderful person. If only you knew me better, we would be the hottest couple in hollywood.

"Well, with a little help of some proffesional builders, of course." He laughed, leaning on a piece of the wood on the outside of the house. Sonny made an odd face, as usual.

"Could I help sometime?" She asked. Mhm, like you really want to help him. Lies, lies, lies. Stop trying to cover up the fact that you're a little devil.

"You really would want to?" Ugh, I could not take much more of that. Their conversations were always so boring. I walked back to my car and drove off smiling evily, leaving them to be all sappy and what not. Oh, but I am getting back at that little Sonny Monroe. Believe me, I am.

* * *

Sonny's POV

You could know everything about a person, and still not know everything. If that doesn't make sense, I have the perfect example.

Okay, so I knew Chad was generous, thoughtful, caring, kind, sweet- where am I going with this again? Oh yeah, he builds houses for the homeless. I didn't know he was _that _selfless. I would love to help the homeless, but I could never imagine myself building a house on my own volition.

We drove to the building site after lunch one day. The house was still in it's beginning stage, with only wood to hold it up. It still looked amazing though. I stepped out of the car and walked up to it, trying to imagine what it would look like when it was done.

"Wow, you really building this house? All by yourself?" I asked, trying to picture Chad building this all by himself. He nodded his head.

"Well, with a little help of some proffesional builders, of course." He laughed, leaning up against a piece of wood. I imagined the house falling over. But it didn't, so I looked completely stupid looking off into space, waiting for something to happen. Then it hit me. I could help out!

"Could I help out sometime?" I practically begged. Chad was more than happy to say yes. I mean, why would he want to do it by himself?

"You really want to?" He questioned unsurely, making sure I really wanted to do it. I heard a bush rustle and my head flipped in the direction of the noise. Nothing was there though, so I looked back at Chad.

"Yes, I would love to help." I beamed. We walked up the wooden steps which would be the porch to the house soon. A car zoomed away down the street, and I swear the lady almost looked like Portlyn. But she was smiling, so I figured it wasn't her.

"So this will be the bedroom, and this will be the kitchen." Chad explained, showing me in each every room. There was no point to it though, because I could already see through the whole house by just standing in one spot.

"I can picture it already. So, when are we going to work on it?" I asked. Hopefully on the weekened, I was too busy any other day.

"When are we going to work on what?" Chad replied, looking confused. What else would I be talking about?

"The house...?" I explained. Maybe I shouldn't use pronouns so often.

"Oh. I don't know, next weekend maybe."

"What did you think I meant?" Sorry, I had to ask.

"I thought you meant our relationship." Chad laughed, grabbing my hand and walking me down the wooden hallway into more rooms that I hadn't seen yet.

"We don't have to work on our relationship." I said, dumbfounded. "Do we?"

He looked at me and shrugged. Wow, what a great answer. That calms me down.

"Chad, really. Do you think we have to work on something? Please tell me. I don't think we do." He stopped in the middle of one of the bedrooms and looked at me for a long time. Then he laughed, and I felt a little better.

"No, everything's just perfect." Then, as if he forgot that the house didn't have walls, he closed the space between us and kissed me. It didn't matter though, nothing did right then, so I just kissed back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around him, so that I wouldn't fall, and tangled my hands in his hair. Out of everything that was running through my mind, all I was thinking about was how soft his hair was. It made me feel stupid, but I also had the urge to laugh about it. He pushed me up against the wall for support, and that's when I realized people we're most likely watching as the drove by.

"Chad," I managed to say, and he broke away, staring at me, looking confused.

"People are probably watching as they drive by." I laughed, repeating the exact words I thought in my head. He put me down, and and we made our way out of the house, not knowing that someone _was _watching us, and they took pictures, too.

* * *

**A/N Long time, no update. Gosh, you don't know how many times I tried to write this chapter. I had so many plotlines. This one's really short, and I apologize for that. I think maybe this one was the best, and it wasn't even that good! I hope you enjoyed it though, I had no other ideas for this chapter. Please review, thanks. :]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight: Channy Edition**

_Chapter 8_

* * *

I woke up the next morning and screamed.

Tawni was shoving a magazine in my face, as I layed on my bed screaming. Sunlight poured through the thin, wooden blinds, so much that you could have layed there and sunbathed for an hour and had recieved a very dark tan.

"My reputation is ruined!" I cried, burying my face in the flattened area of my pillow where my head had been while I was sleeping. How could I be so unaware of my surrondings? How could I have not seen somebody watching Chad and I as we made out in that stupid, see-through house.

"I wouldn't say that, I mean, it's innocent. It's not like what _I_ did." She said, mumbling the last sentence so I could barely hear it. Whomever took those pictures would pay dearly, and I didn't know how to find out who it was, but if I did, I would track them down.

"Tawni, i'm just as bad as any other hollywood slut! I knew something would happen like this."I whined. I cursed underneath my breath, so that Tawni could not hear it and think of me as a rebel or anything. I don't think she ever would, but it's hollywood. And I had to find out the hard way that _anything_ can happen in hollywood.

"Sonny, you could have kissed him on the cheek and still be called a slut. This kind of news is unimportant and boring. Readers won't read it. It's lame." She threw the magazine on the floor harshly, making the wind on the descent flip the front cover underneath the whole thing. Now only the table of contents was scene, which made me happy. I never wanted to see that picture of me and Chad making out ever again.

"Why are they so mean? Like you said, it was innocent! Everybody kisses! Why are they making such a big deal out of this?" I was new to criticism and stuff like this. Tawni wasn't, I could tell by the rather bored look on her face. Her look comforted me though, because I knew it was no big deal, really.

"The press is just a bunch of people who have no lives. So they make their life revolve around other people, and the insignificant things they do. But they get paid for it Sonny, so they have to spruce it up and make it more interesting by stretching the truth."

"Stretching the truth? What are you talking about?"

"Oh," Her face turned tomato-red, "I guess you didn't read the article yet."

I stared at her wide-eyed, then flung off my covers to retrieve the magazine off the floor. I looked at the table of contents, then flipped to the article that was titled "Chad Dylan Cooper makes all the good girls go bad." I hissed at the title and started reading the lies that were yet to come. Out of the corner of my eye, Tawni was staring at me with a sympathetic look the whole time.

Halfway through the pretty much truthful article, things took a turn for the worse. My eyes popped out of my head and I could have screamed, I was just _that _angry.

"After their little make-out session, resources tell us they went to a hollywood bar and got drunk. What happened next, is for you to decide." I repeated in a whisper, I was too upset to say it louder, for I was afraid my voice would crack. Tawni winced.

"That never happened!" I screamed, hurling the magazine all the way across the room. It slapped the door and fell to the floor in a pile of mangled pages.

"I know." Tawni mumbled, obviously not sure what to say next. So much for reassurance. I was going to Chad. I stood up from my bed, still in my very short pajama shorts and tanktop, and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Tawni asked, flipping around from the end of my bed, so she could watch me leave.

"I'm going to Chad. We have to get the truth out."

"Why are you freaking out so much?"

"Because when you know something's true, and someone says otherwise, it makes you determined!" And with that, I slammed the door on my way out, not even caring that I was still in my pajamas with my hair messy.

* * *

"Chad!" I shouted, pounding on his dressing room door hard with my fists. No answer.

"Chad!" I screamed again, and this time the door was jerked open, and Chad was standing in his MacKenzie Falls pajama pants and shirt. I had to laugh, even though the suitation was serious.

"You came to my door at eight in the morning to laugh at my pajamas?" He scowled. I shook my head and pushed past him, welcoming myself in his room. I felt rude for doing so, but it was sort of his fault that this was happening.

"Not that I mind that you're in my room with your skimpy pajamas at eight in the morning, but...why are you in my room with your skimpy pajamas at eight in the morning?" He shut the door and locked it, just in case Portlyn would come in without knocking. Or so I figured.

"First off, these are not skimpy. Second off...wait, do you really think these are short? Do you think this is slut-ish?" I asked, getting off topic, yet on the topic at the same time. It doesn't make much sense, but you know what I mean.

He just laughed and walked towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist and trying to kiss me. I pulled away.

"Please answer." He stared at me blankly, raising an eyebrow. I know he thought I was being very odd at that moment.

"Well, they _are_ short. You shouldn't go strutting around the studio trying to attract- yeah, that's what you're doing! You're trying to attract other men! You change into longer pajamas right now!" He shouted, pointing his very long finger at me. I rolled my eyes. Like I actually _wanted_ to look like a slut.

"That's not the point. Have you read the latest TeenScene magazine?" I handed him the copy, and before it even reached his hands, his eyes bulged. He saw the front cover.

"Chad Dylan Cooper makes all the good girls go bad?" Now this was a sarcastic remark, and he laughed at it. He enjoyed it. I fumed.

"You think it's funny?! Did you even read the article?! It's lies!" I shouted, sitting down on the couch roughly and starting to cry. Chad turned over the pages and started skimming the story. He got to the drunk part, I could tell, because his eyes widened. He didn't think it was funny anymore.

"See? Everyone thinks i'm a slut!" I sobbed. He sat down next to me and pulled me close.

"Who cares what everyone thinks? If you always worry about what other people think, you won't have time to enjoy yourself. Please don't worry, and please don't cry." He soothed, while I soaked his shirt with my tears. It was an ugly shirt anyways, with Portlyn's face on it, and the rest of the cast. Except for Chad, he saved the shirt.

"Well who was the article and the picture by? We could go talk to the person and ask them to change the story, and tell the truth." Chad suggested, which made my head instantly pop up. I grabbed the magazine off the coffee table where Chad put it, and looked at the front cover. There was no credit on the front cover, so I turned to the page of the article. At the bottom, in very small print, it said "Credit to Portlyn from the hit show _MacKenzie Falls." _

* * *

**A/N Short Chap. Sorry. _Review please _& thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Twilight: Channy Edition**

_Chapter 9_

* * *

I honestly don't have a clue why I was so suprised when I saw Portlyn's name on the credit. I should have figured it would be her, she hates me. I've never done anything to her, yet she acts like I killed her dog or something.

"Portlyn." I hissed through gritted teeth. Chad ripped the magazine away from me and threw it somewhere.

"Why did you just throw it in to oblivion?"

"Because, we really don't need to worry about that right now, do we? You're not a slut, so don't get all upset over a lie." He replied, standing up and walking to the bathroom. I wasn't sure if he really had to go, _or_ if he just wanted to escape me. It didn't matter though, because I wasn't going to let him leave.

"Wait," He turned around and waited for me to speak, but I didn't want to sound desperate for compliments, "i'm really not a slut?" He stared at me blankly, then shook his head like it was a stupid question. He turned to go to the bathroom again, but stopped in his tracks and faced me again.

"Do I have to answer that?" My jaw dropped. He _did_ think I was a slut! But why? What did I do that made me one?

"You _do _think i'm a slut!" I gasped, making it sound more like a question than an accusition. He winced.

"Sonny, will you look at what you're wearing?" I looked down at my pajamas. It was a habit, especially when people complimented my clothing.

"Chad, these are for sleeping! I didn't know I would be actually leaving my room in these clothes!"

"Sonny, still. Who are you trying to impress in your sleep? Huh?" He interrogated, stepping towards me and grabbing my hand, pulling me towards him. I struggled to pull away; he called me a slut!

"I see the way you look at a 'hot' guy that passes by, Sonny. I'm not blind." He mumbled, holding both of my wrists so I couldn't run away. Why would I run away, anyways? I have nothing to run from.

"I do not look at any other guys, Chad! Why would you accuse me like that?" I pulled away from him finally, or at least he just let go of me.

"Stop talking. If you don't like me anymore, just say it. Don't lie."

"What happened, Chad? Portlyn told you something, didn't she? Why wouldn't I like you anymore?!" I shouted, watching him collapse on the couch, staring up at me.

"I don't know Sonny. Yesterday, you didn't seem that into it. I thought maybe you didn't like me anymore, I thought maybe you were just using me." I stared at him with my mouth agape, flabbergasted. Portlyn told him that. She got in his head.

"Chad, don't even listen to Portlyn! You always say she doesn't know what she's talking about, and that she's annoying! What made you listen to her?" He shook his head and sighed loudly, trying to avoid the question.

"Chad,"

"Alright, already! I believed her because...because you're so beautiful and I don't deserve you! She said that you would probably find someone better, and it seemed realistic. Would you Sonny, really? I have to know." He pleaded, grabbing my hand and holding it in between both of his. The moment was uncomfortable, and awkward. I'd rather be somewhere else.

"Never. How could you even think I would? Why would you believe Portlyn?" I don't know why, but tears began to well up in my eyes, making everything blurry, like I was in a cloud. I felt betrayed. Although he just complimented me, he insulted me, too. He thought I was using him. How could he not trust me?

"Stop," he moaned, seeing me crying, "please don't cry. What did I say?"

"You don't trust me, Chad! That's what!" I sobbed, collapsing to the floor. The magazine was at my feet, and I looked at the cover for a split second, then cringed and looked away. It wasn't right.

"What isn't right?" I hadn't realized I said it outloud. I wish I hadn't.

"This." I sighed, standing up and brushing off my shirt, even though it had nothing on it.

"You mean,"

"Us." I finished for him, because he might not have even said it.

"Sonny, don't." Chad begged, as if he could see the future. I started to cry again. I was a whimp like that.

"Chad, this isn't working. Us being together has only caused more drama. That's definitly not what I need, or want. Maybe we should just be-"

"God dammit! Don't say 'let's just be friends'! Because in the end, we won't even _be _friends! We probably won't even mutter a single word to each other! We'll fix this. I promise." Promises, promises. I've been promised before, but I haven't yet been rewarded.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked to the door, which seemed like miles away, when it was only feet. The lamp in the corner was so blurry to me now, it was just a yellow blob. I fumbled for the handle, not even able to open the door. Weakling. That's what I was. That's all I would ever be.

"Don't walk out on me." Too late.

I was gone. Long gone.

* * *

Seconds passed by like minutes. Days passed by like weeks. Weeks passed by like months. And months passed by like years. Nothing was right. Time had slowed down, and almost completely stopped. Oh, the irony of it all. When I was with Chad, I had always wished time would slow down, so we could enjoy every minute. Now my wish was granted, and I realized I didn't quite want it anymore.

It had only been three weeks since we broke up. Seemed like yesterday. I tried to forget it as best as I could, but I never availed. How could I, when I'd see him every day in the cafeteria?

I had regrets. Of course, everybody does. But I had regrets about everything. I'd say "hello" to someone passing by, and I'd regret that. I don't know why. I changed.

I hated being wrong. How was I wrong? Well, Chad was right about us not being friends. If I could tell he was looking at me, i'd make a point of not looking in his direction, even if someone else called my name. We'd meet each other's gaze for a second, then look away immediatly.

"-and that's when Grady slipped on the meatballs and fell on his butt!" Tawni laughed uncontrollably, while I stayed idle. I stared at her blankly, boredly. How was that funny? How was anything in the world funny?

"God Sonny, you don't laugh at anything anymore. Heck, you don't smile either! Sorry to call you out on it, but it's really pissing me off." She stood up from the table at the cafeteria and left me, though I was happy about it.

"Chad, you're so funny!" Portlyn giggled, valley girl-like. They were sitting at the MacKenzie Falls table. How cliche, I thought. It's like in every movie. When a girl and guy break up, and then the guy hooks up with another girl, the girl always over-acts. I bet Chad didn't even say anything funny.

"Chad, doesn't Sonny look sad?" She whispered, but loud enough for me to hear the fakeness in her voice. Kill me, please.

"I think she's fine, Portlyn." Chad growled, looking at me for a split second, then looking away. I rolled my eyes and returned to looking at my yogurt. It was gone. How did that happen?

"Chaddy," Portlyn began. That's when I stood up.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at her, then sat down in my seat, everyone looking at me.

Or at least that's what I imagined.

"Chaddy," Portlyn began. Should I? Nah. "i'm going to go talk to Sonny. I'll try to cheer her up." Chad made a face, that meant "whatever", and Portlyn stood up and advanced to the So Random table. I watched her sit down next to me and smile fakely.

"Shut up." I said, before she even uttered a single syllable. I wasn't going to waste a second of my life hearing her fake little "Are you okay?" 's, and what not.

"I just came to see if you're okay." She explained slowly, as if I was stupid. Do I look stupid? I broke up with Chad so I could stay away from you. You're the stupid one. Can't you leave me alone?

"Tell you the truth, Portlyn, i'm not okay. Want to know why?" She nodded her head, smiling. She wanted me to admit I missed Chad. I did, but I wasn't going to admit it. "Because you're still sitting here, pretending like you care when you don't give a damn. Save your breath for someone who's stupid. Because i'm not." I stood up then and left the cafeteria, leaving a very angry Portlyn behind.

Leaving everything behind.

* * *

**A/N I think this chap was short. Aaaah, I love saying "chap". It's fun! Try it! Haha, _review please. _&Thank you for all the reviews you have already given me. =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Twilight: Channy Edition**

_Chapter 10_

* * *

I thought that in life you never got second chances. If you screw up once, that was your fault. It was done. But Portlyn, she screwed up alot. But still, she got Chad. She got everything she could ever want. But that still wasn't enough for her.

When Portlyn found out that I didn't care that her and Chad were going out (I really did, but it doesn't matter), she got mad. Really mad. I knew she was only using him to make me mad. Or maybe she wasn't- maybe she really liked him. Whatever the reason, she broke up with him. Is it a bad thing that I was happy about it?

"Are you happy, Sonny? Me and Chad are over." She hissed at me, as she blocked me from moving past her in the hallway. She crossed her arms and curled her lip, making the most horrid face you could ever make.

"Chad and _I." _I corrected, because I honestly had nothing better to say. What would I say? _Yes_? That I was _happy_? I wasn't that kind of person.

"Who are _you_ to correct _me?_" She growled, her eyes looking like darts, ready to pierce me any minute. If looks could kill, I'd be in my grave already. Portlyn would be saying fake, meaningless words at the podium, pretending like she liked me.

"I'm nobody to correct you. But I felt like it, because I don't like people who use english incorrectly." So basically I admitted that I didn't like her. But whatever, it felt good.

"You wanted me and Chad to break up, didn't you?!"

"Chad and _I." _I repeated, sounding like a broken record. At least I didn't have to answer the question.

She rolled her eyes and pushed passed me, hitting my shoulder with hers as she did so. I looked back at her and scoffed, then walked to my dressing room where I could stay for a while. A long while.

Tawni was in the closet, I knew that because the light was on. I shut the door gently and threw down my purse, then layed down on the couch and turned on the television. _A Walk to Remember _was on, and immediatly I started to cry.

"Sonny, is that you? And why are you crying?" She came out of the closet, wearing a light blue chiffon dress, dappled with big roses of the same color. They popped out, making her dress look puffy. The dress went to her knee, but not far enough, so you could see a cut on her knee from shaving. She was obviously going to some party, where she would have fun. Unlike me.

"I'm watching _A Walk to Remember." _I explained, sitting up and wiping my eyes. She laughed softly.

"Oh, I thought you were crying because of Chad."

"Why would I be crying because of Chad?" She laughed nervously and bit on her lip, obviously wanting to take back what she said.

"Nevermind." She walked back into the closet where she would be safe from me. Or so she thought.

"What did you mean, Tawni?" I interrogated, joining her in the closet. She started to hum, ignoring me. I stared at her for a long while, and she finally began to break down. She sighed heavily and looked at me.

"I thought maybe you were upset over the latest magazine, you know?" She started hanging up some sweaters that had dropped to the bottom of the closet floor. There was a magazine on the floor, too, and I quickly picked it up and skimmed for any news about Chad.

"You didn't read it yet?" Tawni asked, interrupting my search. I shook my head no, finally flipping to a page that had a picture of Chad and Portlyn on it.

_"Chad Dylan Cooper and Portlyn from MacKenzie Falls have already broken up after three short weeks. What made them break up? We have the inside story. 'We broke up because Chad said he didn't like to date anymore. Not after what happened between him and Sonny, you know.' Portlyn spilled to us."_

I gasped, wanting to throw the magazine across the room. But I had to read on.

_"We asked her, 'What happened?" She gave us the scoop. 'Well, apparently Sonny wanted to go a little further with Chad, but he said no. So she threatned to hurt him. Can you believe it?' Portlyn explained. Apparently Sonny Monroe is not the good girl everyone thinks she is."_

The article wasn't done, but I couldn't read more. I collapsed to the floor and buried my face in my hands. I wasn't going to cry, though. I didn't want to cry over such a stupid lie.

"I'm sorry, Sonny." Tawni mumbled after a few minutes, and I finally lifted my head, mainly to show her that I wasn't crying. I stood up and left the closet without saying anything, then grabbed my purse and left the room. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I didn't care.

Chad was right outside my dressing room, walking by with his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground. He looked up when he heard the door open and tried to smile. It didn't look like a happy smile.

"Don't pretend like everythings okay, Chad. It's not. Neither of us are happy."

"I used to be happy when I was with you." He answered flatly, obviously still broken about the break-up, that felt like just yesterday.

"You seem happy with Portlyn." I shot back, annoyed with his inability to get over things. But who I was I to talk? I wasn't over him yet, either.

"I'm not. Well, I _wasn't._" He replied, then out of his pocket, he took out the magazine I had read a few minutes before. It was rolled up, so it looked like it could swat a spider easily. He unrolled it and turned to the article, showing me the headline.

"I read it." I answered. A tear escaped my eye, and I swiped it away quickly with my jacket sleeve. I was hoping he didn't see it.

"So now you know I wasn't happy with Portlyn." He said blankly, rolling the magazine back up and sticking it in his pocket.

"That's not what the article is about, Chad. It's about me wanting to go 'further' with you, but you said no and I threatned you. Did that ever happen, Chad? No, it did not. Portlyn is lying, Chad. And she'll only listen to you, because she only takes advice from people worth talking to. Apparently i'm not worth talking to, but I can't blame her. I can't blame anyone. Just make her stop lying so I can get on with my life."

He looked at me with sympathetic eyes, hoping I would fall under his spell. His blue eyes held no mercy, and immedialty I had the urge to run up in his arms again. But I couldn't, if I wanted to try to be strong.

"I'm sorry, she won't listen to me either. She doesn't talk to anyone anymore. Only Chloe, because she's stuck-up like her."

"I _used _to be Sonny Monroe,"

"You still are." He interrupted.

"No, i'm not anymore. I'm somebody else. And it's all because you looked at me that one day in the cafeteria. You knew I would like you, didn't you? You knew we would eventually date, and then break-up, but still you would get good publicity. I would get bad publicity, and I would be left behind. You knew all of this would happen, and still, you looked at me that one day in the cafeteria." He waited for me to finish until he could speak.

"I can't see the future, Sonny."

"Yeah, and unfortunately, neither can I. Because if I could, I would have stayed away from you."

"Don't hurt me anymore, Sonny. If you want to stay away from each other forever, then that's up to you. Just stop stating the obvious. I already can tell i've hurt you. Don't make me regret it even more."

"Ok, I don't want to see you anymore. I don't want to even say hi. I don't want to even look at you."

"We see each other every day, no matter what Sonny. What do you want me to do, quit acting?"

"Not _you_." I replied, then turned on my heels and went back into my dressing room. I took out my suitcase, started packing my stuff, and got ready to leave Hollywood.

Hopefully forever.

* * *

**A/N Yo. Thanks for the reviews. Keep **_reviewing_** please...they keep me going. Please? Thank you. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Twilight: Channy Edition**

_Chapter 11_

* * *

"You're leaving?" Tawni asked me, as I threw in all of my clothes angrily. I zipped up my suitcase when it was all filled, then took out my other suitcase to fill that one, too. I had alot of clothes, but still not nearly as much as Tawni had.

"Yes, why?" I shot back angrily, on a rampage. I wasn't even mad at Tawni, but I wanted a reason to be.

"Because I don't want you to leave." She replied, trying to unzip my suitcase and take out everything, like how she did a long time ago. I jerked my suitcase away from her and shot her look; a look that made her stop in her tracks, looking frightened.

"I know you want me to leave, Tawni. Don't pretend like you're not happy about it."

"What are you talking about? Have you gone mad?" Before I could even reply to her, or even have the time to blink, someone was pounding on the door and trying to open it. I knew it was Chad, and I had no doubt about it, so I ignored it and continued on.

"No I haven't gone mad, I know you never liked me. Fake! That's all you are! A fake!" I shouted, throwing a pair of socks at her, even though she was only a few feet away from me and I could easily hit her. But I wasn't _that _violent, so I decided not to hit her.

"Sonny! I'm sorry!" Chad shouted through the door. I laughed bitterly and threw socks at the door too, hoping that maybe they could fly through and hit Chad. Not that socks would even hurt, anyways. I was a wreck.

"I'm not fake, I can promise you that." She mumbled, handing me a washcloth. I looked at, arching my eyebrows. I hadn't even noticed I was crying, and that's why she gave me the washcloth. I threw it on the floor and ignored her "kind" gesture. She wasn't kind. It was all fake.

She bent down and picked up the washcloth, giving me a mean look. I didn't care though, she wasn't my real friend. Nobody was my real friend. I could trust nobody.

"I'm sorry you can't make reasonable choices, and you fail to see who your true friends are. Just because Portlyn's a bitch, doesn't mean we all are. Blame it on the single soul, not everybody." Tawni said calmly, almost as if she _did_ truly care. Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. It was hard for me to tell anymore.

"Maybe you're right, Tawni. But does it really make a difference now? As _anything_ ever made a difference in the end? I already made up my mind. So even if you are my friend, and if you do want me to stay, i'm still going." I finished zipping up my second suitcase and put both upright on the floor. I pulled up the handles and started rolling them to the other door, the one where Chad _wasn't _waiting.

"I hope you don't regret your decision, Sonny. Because you don't get a second chance." She said softly, water building at the bottom of her eyelids.

"I want to go home." I replied. Without saying bye, or hugging, or do anything that showed we were friends _or_ once friends, I left her standing by the door of the dressing room, watching me down the hall.

* * *

"I'm going home." I whispered to myself excitedly, walking out into the parking lot where my car was. I was going to the airport, then I would be home in Wisconsin in no time. I didn't really miss Wisconsin that much, but it was better than Hollywood by a long shot.

I slid open my cellphone, checking the time and any missed calls or messages. Nothing. I was unwanted. It was eight o' clock, and it was already extremely dark. I had no recepetion on my cellphone, so I couldn't call my mom to tell her I was coming. I looked for the nearest payphone, but it was all the way at the end of the street, by a dark alley. Great. I had no other option though, and I _had _to call my mom.

I ran down to the payphone, making sure there was someone around. There were people in the one-stop shop across the street, so it felt safe enough. I put in my change and started to dial my home phone, but the phone was snatched out my hand. I thought it was Chad.

"Chad!" I grumbled, but it wasn't Chad. Suddenly the whole alley incident from when I was dating Tom was replaying in my mind. My stomach felt sick, and I tried to scream, but the guy clasped his hand over my mouth and pulled me into the shadowed part of the alley.

"What is a girl like you doing out at this time?" His breath smelled like garlic, and it was so strong it made my eyes water. He took his hand off my mouth, but he still had me pinned up against the wall, with my arms above my head.

"It-it's only eight." I stuttered, ready to scream in a minute. He saw me open my mouth to scream again, though, and he covered it again.

"Shut up, or i'll kill you right now." He threatened, his eyebrows knitted together, showing that he was really angry. I was going to get killed anyways, so I would try again after he took his hand off my mouth.

"So, does a pretty girl like you have a boyfriend?" He took his hand off my mouth so I could speak.

"No." I admitted glumly, thinking of Chad. To tell you the truth, I was thinking of Chad the whole time. Hoping he would save me. But he hated me after what happened.

"Really? Why not? You seem like someone who would satisfy any man's needs." My stomach was churning now. I knew I was going to get raped, thanks to his obvious hint. I started to cry, which made him smile.

"Please let me go." I begged, as he started taking off my jacket. I couldn't run, I was too slow. If I ran, he would kill me. Maybe he wouldn't kill me, and just rape me. So I decided not to run. Pleading was the only option.

"Don't worry, hun, I won't hurt you. Maybe a little." He laughed, taking off my belt next. I screamed and tried to kick him in the face, but he grabbed my foot and tripped me to the floor. I tried to get up, but he pinned me down and was on top of me.

It didn't feel real. I thought it was a dream. I tried to blink my eyes really tight, then open them, but I was still in the alley. I kept screaming, until finally he shoved a handkerchief in my mouth. It tasted bad.

"Now you asked for it, bitch." He growled, trying to take off my shirt. I kept screaming, even with a gag in my mouth, but nobody was going to come. Nobody was ever going to save a girl like me. I was mean to Tawni and Chad. I thought Zora was a freak, so I never really liked her. Nico and Grady were in their own little worlds, so I never spoke to them. And Portlyn...let's just say she would be happy to see me so helpless.

I closed my eyes tight, not wanting to see anything anymore. I would rather be dead.

Suddenly there was a loud thud, and the man was no longer on me. I opened my eyes, not able to see very well what was going since it was so dark in the alley. I heard loud grunting, and skin being punched and beaten. I pulled me down my shirt which was almost over my head, and sat up. Another man was fighting the man who was trying to rape me. I wanted to help, but I didn't know what to do. So I just layed back down on the cold ground, waiting for it all to be over.

A man screamed. I think it was the one who trying to rape me. There was another thud, probably my almost-rapist falling, and I was lifted into someone's arms. My saviour's arms.

"Oh Sonny," He sobbed. I knew it was Chad. I didn't even have to open my eyes to know. He was running out of the alley with me in his arms, and I heard a car door open. We were getting into his car, probably to go to the hospital. I opened my eyes so he would know I was alive. He probably thought I was injured, but I wasn't.

"I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry." He whispered, as I grabbed onto his leather jacket with my hand, burying my face in it. I missed his smell. I hope that doesn't sound weird.

"Why are you sorry...you saved me." I mumbled, looking up at his face. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking straight ahead, not wanting to look at me.

"You always save me." I laughed pathetically, trying to joke about it. It was too early for joking, though.

"Yeah, how do you always manage to get yourself into such suitations?" He laughed half-heartedly. I got off his lap and moved into the passengers seat, where I looked off into the distance, just like how he had. He didn't put the keys in, so we weren't going to the hospital after all. Not that I wanted to, I hated that place.

"Thank you and sorry. Thank you for saving me, but _sorry_ you had to save me." I crossed my arms, trying to keep in a little warmth. The night was brisk, and the wind was cold when it blew occasionally.

"Your welcome and my pleasure. I'm just glad you're safe."

Silence.

"I bet you really want to get the hell outta here now, huh?" He asked me, handing me his jacket, noticing my goosebumps. I smiled meekly and put it on.

"Sonny, you can't leave me. You can't ever leave me, ever. I love you too much."

I turned my head the other direction.

"If you want to leave, I guess that's your decision. But if there's anything I can do to prevent it, give me a hint. You can't leave me. I won't let you. We don't have to be a couple, we don't have to be anything. Just let me be able to see your beautiful face. Let me see your brilliant smile. If you leave, you're taking away all that i've ever loved. Don't be a thief, Sonny."

"I don't know what to do, anymore. _You_ choose for me." I finally said, burying my face in my hands. Would he tell me to leave?

"Stay. But only if you want to, I don't want to force you." He answered almost immediatly.

"Chad, I don't want to stay-"

"Oh."

"I don't want to stay," I repeated, "if we won't be a couple." His face didn't light up, like I imagined. But he did smile. I knew I had lost alot of his trust. I had lost alot of everything. But I would get it all back. Time was generous like that.

Time was always generous to me. I guess you just don't seem to notice how good you've got it until it's gone.

* * *

**A/N This is not the last chapter. Next chapter is. _Review_ please. Gracias. :]**


	12. Chapter 12

**Twilight: Channy Edition**

_Chapter 12_

Final Chapter

* * *

"She said I couldn't come back." I explained to Chad. I was talking about Tawni, and it took me a whole night to realized I couldn't go back. I would have to leave, after all that happened, just because I made a stupid decision. I screamed out of anger.

"Sonny, Sonny, shssh." He soothed, pulling me into his embrace, in an effort to calm me down. But I was crying already, and once I started to cry it was hard to stop.

Did I really want to stay though? What about the drama? How had I managed to overlook that? The only person I could turn to would be Chad, and sometimes that wouldn't be enough.

Or was it enough? I couldn't tell what I thought anymore. I couldn't make my own decisions because I knew they would end up being horrible. I was so right about that, though.

"Tawni can't make you leave. It's Marshall's decision, remember?" He spoke, almost suffocating me against his chest. I pushed away and wiped my tears; my tears of anger and sadness- but mostly regret.

"Maybe Tawni's not forcing me to leave. Maybe she's deciding for me what's right."

"Huh?"

"Chad, I think she knows that it's best to go."

"No, it's not! Sonny don't even say that! Don't even try to leave me for a second time! Do you even know how fucking wrong my life would be without you?!"

"Chad!" I gasped, upset with his choice of words. He never really cussed much, and if he did, he never said the "f" word.

"Sorry, but you brought it on yourself. Sonny- I didn't save you for nothing. I saved you because I love you, and I want you to stay here. I want you to live out your dream of being a comedian." He grabbed the belt loops of my jeans and pulled me towards him. His words made me cry. They made me cry tears of _joy_. I collapsed into his arms and soaked his dress shirt with my tears.

"So you're staying? And this time you won't change your mind?" He asked me, as we sat on his leather couch in his dressing room. We were in the same clothes as last night, and because of that I felt gross. I kept thinking about a shower, but it was hard with Chad interrogating me. I nodded my head though, and I wasn't just doing that because I had nothing else to say. I was going to stay, and I wasn't even going to think about leaving once. I had everything I needed in Hollywood- Chad.

"Good." A voice said, but it wasn't Chad's. I perked up and looked in the doorway, and there stood Tawni, smiling. I stood up and ran over to her, hugging her so tight she probably couldn't breath.

Nothing had to be said, nothing ever had to be said between us. It was like we could read each other's minds. But if there was one thing I learned about Tawni in all the time I was with her in Hollywood, it's that she is usually right half the time.

She was right when she said Portlyn was a bitch.

She was right when she said I should call Tom myself, because _later_ I recieved a dozen angry emails from him.

She was right when she said I shouldn't get mixed up with Chad, because i'll only end up heartbroken.

But she was wrong when she said I shouldn't get mixed up with Chad, because getting your heartbroken only means you get it fixed eventually.

And sometimes it's even as good as new.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the super-shortness. I had nothing to end it up with. I hope this is good enough. I am not making a sequel, but I am going to make another Channy story. It's not based on any movie or books, so it's original. I'll make the first chapter soon, so keep on the look out. Thank you for your time, thank you for reading this story, and thank you for reviewing&faving. You guys make my day. :) Have a good one. -Brianna. **


	13. Author's Note Read please

**Hey guys, I put up the first chapter of my new story. It's called "Vacation with roses." I know it soundes stupid and crappy, but I don't think it will be. It's about Sonny and Chad having to stay in the same beach house for a whole summer. Chad tries to win her heart. =) **

**Please check it out. If you don't like it, you don't have to read on. Just give it a chance, porfavor. Thanks. :)**


End file.
